Movie Night Debacles
by TheLovelyDanish
Summary: Tori and Jade attempt to have a peaceful movie night in with their kids. Future!Fic. Fluff.


**A/N- Jori is one of my OTP's so I figured why not write a story about them! Also make sure you vote on the poll on my page!**

* * *

Tori rolled her eyes as she watched four of her kids try to yell over one another. It was family night at the Vega-West household and that means game night plus movie night, or as Jade liked to call it "chaos". Despite the protests Tori often received from her two eldest children (not to mention Jade herself) she could tell that this quality time meant just as much to them as it meant to her. As expected, when it came time to pick the movie, there are small arguments, disagreements and threats of bodily harm.

"No. No way!" Jesse insisted, holding a movie out of his sisters reach. He was seventeen years old so it wasn't like it was out of the ordinary for him to disagree with his younger siblings. "There's no way I'm gonna sit and listen to you and mom quote _Harry Potter_ word for word!"

Raven chucked a pillow at her big brother, hitting him square in the face, and quickly grabbed the movie from out of his hand. She was fourteen years old and was just like her Mom, Tori, in every way. "First of all, that's a classic. Second of all, it's not your turn to pick the movie this week! Even if it was, I didn't complain last week when you insisted we all watch _Fight Club_."

" _Fight Club_ is a classic."

"So is _Harry Potter!_ "

"Oh my god, just put on a Disney movie and shut them up!" Jade muttered under her breath, giving a heavy sigh and leaning her head back against the couch. Tori shot her a glare and leaned forward on the couch.

"Girls?" Tori intervened from her spot beside Jade, looking to their eleven year old daughter Melody and eight year old daughter Quinn as they sat quietly on the floor. "What do you think we should watch?"

" _Fifty First Dates_!" Melody shouted

" _The Princess Bride_!" Quinn said.

"Oh my god, family night is going to be the death of me. I just know it!" Jesse insisted dramatically lying down on the floor.

"You're not the only one kid" Jade huffed, causing Tori to elbow her in the stomach. "Hey watch it Vega or you get the couch tonight." Jade threatened, rubbing her stomach with a scowl on her face as Tori leaned back into the couch and shook her head in defeat as she watched her kids argue.

"Come on Jesse, _The Princess Bride_ has so much action and fighting. You like that!" Quinn told her brother. Jesse leaned against the coffee table, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yea I do, but not in a girly movie like that! Who cares about romance and shit?"

"Hey, watch the language!" Tori scolded, Jade merely rolled her eyes.

"Hey, it isn't a girly movie!" Melody yelled.

"Yea, romance is the best!" Quinn attested.

"How about we watch a horror movie or, you know, something that's somewhat cool?" Jesse offered.

"No way! You and Mama are the only ones who likes horror movies! The rest of us get nightmares from them! You remember when you made us watch _Silence Of The Lambs_? Quinn and I had nightmares for a week!" Raven yelled at him.

"That's because you guys are all lame and don't know what a cool badass movie is!" He shrugged, throwing a hand over his shoulder in preperation.

"That's my boy!" Jade said proudly, reaching over and giving her son a proud high five. "What?" Jade smirked at Tori, giving her famous smirk coupled with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind watching a musical…" Tori said coyly, a smile on her face.

"No!"

"Nope."

"No way."

"Not a chance."

"Maybe next time baby"

"Fine" Tori pouted, curling into Jade. Her chest rumbled with laughter beneath her cheek and she couldn't help but smile as Jade kissed the top of her head with as much love and adoration as she did when they first got together over 25 years ago. "Well, we have to decide on something sooner or later so what's it gonna be?"

"What about me?" A small voice asked. Everybody's attention simultaneously turned to the small figure that stood in the door frame. A small girl stood there, her brown, tousled from tossing and turning in bed, fell into big ringlets around her shoulders, her big green eyes were glistening with exhaustion with a teddy bears tucked securely underneath her arm.

Jade and Tori smiled at their youngest child. "And just what do you think you're doing out of bed?" Tori asked playfully. Everyone watched as a light blush crept over the small girls chubby cheeks before she smiled sheepishly.

"I want to pick a movie for family night," Molly said quietly.

Jesse ran his hand over his face in exasperation and groaned. "Awesome, the fate of my Saturday night is in the hands of a five year old."

"And yet somehow I trust her more than I trust you" Raven shot back before turning to her baby sister. "What movie do you want to watch?"

Molly pretended to think about it for a moment before responding, " _Wizard Of Oz_!"

Jade and Tori watched as Jesse, Raven, Melody and Quinn all resigned to the fact that _The Wizard Of Oz_ would be the movie they watched on that particular family night. Without another word, Molly climbed on Raven's lap and Jesse put the movie in.

"I have a question," Tori whispered halfway through the movie. Jade turned her head from the screen and looked down at her wife quizzically. Tori looked around the room at their kids: Melody sprawled out on the floor, Jesse playing on his phone, Quinn humming along to the movie, and Raven and Molly cuddling in a big armchair, Tori smiled at her wife. "What do you think about one more?"

Jade could only scoff as she kissed Toris lips, and muttered a "Not a chance in hell Vega" as they cuddled for the remainder of the movie.

* * *

 **Comments make my world go 'round! The more you leave, the faster I'll write more oneshots!**

 **~ Forever &Always,**

 ** _Kimmie_**


End file.
